


Steamed Buns

by Niersalvation



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niersalvation/pseuds/Niersalvation
Summary: That nerdy kid that's always checking the nutritional facts on her juice boxes? She's aiming to become a nutritionist in the future and she can't help herself getting ticked off when she sees her school's volleyball team gorging on unhealthy food. Realizing that the wanna-be gangster geezer at the Foothill Shop hands out processed meat buns to the team, she decides to take the matter into her own hands...





	1. Chapter 1

Keishin Ukai was pissed. Beyond pissed. The recently hired coach could feel his blood pressure slowly rising in intervals as he watched the volleyball team struggling to finish their laps. It had been a couple of days after their defeat at Nekoma High school so he had the boys practice everyday after school to work on their stamina. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed to coach Karasuno High School's volleyball team. Oh wait he did. By the undeniable efforts by the volleyball team's advisor, Ittetsu Takeda, and from the mention of his old friend's name, Manabu Naoi, a match against Nekoma High school was scheduled. At first, Keishin was annoyed by the volley ball's advisor's persistent plea when he watched his mother's store just a couple days before.

______

_"You're annoyingly persistent ain't ya sensei." Keishin drawled as he lazily skimmed the newspaper. That goddam high school advisor was back again to his shop. Didn't he get the memo that he was not interested?_

_"...yes. That is my only redeeming quality." Takeda mumbled as he slowly closed the shop's door behind him. He hoped that today was the day Keishin would finally agree..._

_"Doesn't matter how many times ya say it, I ain't goanna coach or anything like that. My gramps is the one who did teaching."_

_"I've heard that even in high school and college, you excelled in mentoring underclassmen and that you were very sharp at analyzing opposing schools. You're perfectly capable aren't you?"_

_"Who the hell's that guy who said that? Still even if ya praise me like that, in the end I'm basically a greenhorn. What you want is a technical instructor but above all, it's the name 'Coach Ukai' you want, ain't it?" Keishin couldn't help himself in jabbing in that last sentence to Takeda. Harsh, but hopefully that got across the advisor's thick head._

_"...To be honest, you're right. Since retiring Coach Ukai has gradually become estranged from other schools, and this year, with a novice like me who is seemingly filling the empty space, I haven't really been able to set up practice matches.It's frustrating."_

_"So you're saying that if you've got that 'illustrious' name, things might change? Sorry but I ain't goanna play babysitter to some pain-in-the-asss high schoolers." Keishin laughed, as if he would waste his time to play babysitter._

_"I'll come again..."_

_"Like I keep telling ya, I ain't goanna do it."_

_"I apologize for being so persistent...but, I think you would understand the reason why if you watched those children in a match."_

_"I don't want to return!" Keishin growled, ready to grab his slipper and chuck it at Takeda's head._

_"Even if Nekoma Highschool will be coming? On the final day of golden week, we will have the first practice match together in in 5 years."_

_"Wh..Why now?"Keishin gasped, his cigarette falling out of his mouth and onto the table._

_"It seems that recently their coach Nekomata, who had a close relationship with Coach Ukai, has been reinstated. Hearing that, I tried asking for a practice match. Your generation had the closest relationship with Nekoma Highschool, right? Speaking of which, apparently a setter Nekoma had 7-8 years ago has been coaching them lately. Speaking of 7-8 years ago, that's right around the time when you were still attending so it might even be an acquaintance of yours?"_

_"Oi.... ARE YOU TRYING TO RILE ME UP, YOU BASTARRD!!"_

_"AHH WHAT? IM SORRY, IM SORRY!_

_"DON'T SCREW WITH ME! YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO GET ME ALL WORKED UP,, AREN'T YA! YOU'RE THINKING IT'LL GET ME ON BOARD, DON'T YOU!! WHAT TIME IS PRACTICE OVER, ORYAAAAA!!"_

_"I'm sor- eh?"_

_"You said those Nekoma guys are coming, but like hell I'll tolerate showing'em some crappy junior players! I'm going to change clothes, so you wait here! Hey Mom! Watch the shop for me!"_

______

Ukai grabbed his dyed blonde hair in frustration, his headband becoming loose and eventually snapping off his head. He turned his eyes back to the boys in the volleyball team struggling to catch their breath after just running a couple of laps around the gymnasium.

"What the fuck is this? Are you guys joking with me?!" 

He couldn't believe what he saw. Where was all the energy he saw at the practice matches against Nekoma? The first-year, Shoyo Hinata, was on the floor face down and looked like as if he had passed out completely, his jersey soaked in sweat and one of his shoes lost somewhere in the gym. Wasn't this the same kid from practice that had spiked numerous times, and was screaming "one more!" every single chance he got? What was wrong with him?

"Ah, sorry coach."

Ukai turned around to face the volleyball captain, Sawamura Daichi, who had his arms resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "We got carried away the past few days and we've been going out to dinner a lot."

Ukai's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he realized,

"YOU DUMBASSES NEED TO EAT A PROPER MEAL!"

He finally snapped and threw his clipboard on the floor in anger, "What have I been telling you guys before? To go home after practice and eat proper meals at home!" He growled in frustration when he realized it was the whole team that was out of bent out of shape. The tall first-year blocker, Kei Tsukishima, looked at least he was all right, but he couldn't say the same thing for HInata. Seriously, was he dead? He looked around and caught the first-year setter, Kageyama, squabbling with Hinata to get up, however he couldn't help but notice how pale his complexion was. "What did you eat last night for dinner?"

Kageyama flinched and stopped kicking Hinata when he heard his name called out and avoided eye contact with his coach. "Well...I..I got home late last night... I didn't really..have...anything..."

Keishin closed his eyes in frustration and scrunched his brows when Sugawara and Daichi exclaimed in shock. 

"What do you mean you didn't have anything Kageyama?!" Sugawara had jumped in shock and held Kageyama's head in a head-lock. "Why didn't you stay with us for dinner?!"

"Listen up you idiots!" Keishin called out to the team. "I can obviously see you guys are all struggling, so I want you all to go home and eat a proper meal, and meet on Wednesday for practice."

"But! But coach!" Hinata leaped as he heard practice was getting cut short. "What about practice for tomorrow?!" 

"Go rest." Keishin growled, picking up his clipboard from the ground. "The basketball ball team needs the court the whole day tomorrow." He checked his watch, noticing it was only 5. "Anyways, I got to stop by the shop. Takeda, I trust you and the team to close the gym?"

Takeda nodded before heading to the back room to grab mops. Keishin glanced around and noticed the crest-fallen looks on the team. "I'm serious. If I hear a word that you boys were in the gym tomorrow I will personally make you run 30 laps. Now go clean up and head home." Keishin pushed open the heavy metal doors, but paused a minute and turned around to the volley ball team. "Gah, I'll treat you all to meat buns, so stop by the shop after you've finished cleaning."

"Osu!" The whole team cheered as Keishin exited the building. "Thank you coach!" 

\---

"Jeez..what a bunch of fools..." Keishin mumbled as he made his way back to the shop. "Mom! You got any more of those meat buns? Need a dozen in the steamer, the team is stopping by in an hour."

"Oya?" Keishin's mom asked as she placed her newspaper down, "them again? My my...you must have a soft spot for them. Well I would, but I just sold the last of 'em."

"Eh? You're kidding!" 

"Well.. I do have some meat buns in the back but they're not our usual." She replied as she took her time folding her newspaper into fours. 

"So? They're meat buns. Those blockheads won't even notice the difference." Keishin chided as he  prepared to light his cigarettes. 

"No dear, they're special. They're homemade." His mom laughed as she saw her son's reaction.

"Mom! What did I tell you about doing unnecessary things?" Keishin knew his mom had a weak back so he forbade her to do extra work. When he agreed to coach the Karasuno's team, he had Makoto Shimada take over the morning and afternoon shifts to help his mother with the shop. 

"Stupid. You know I don't bother with cooking with you nagging after." She replied as she made her way to the back. "This dearie made this."

"Shimada?"

"I wish! That fool is only good at re-stocking the shelves." 

Keishin laughed at his mother's comment and couldn't help but agree, but he was thankful for him for watching over the store. He watched as his mother placed a tray-full of meat buns on the counter.

"Eh?? They look the same to me..." Keishin said as he held one in his hands. "You sure these aren't the same ones we've been selling?" A shake from his mother prompted him to take a bite. "Damn! These are so good!"

"Told you!" His mother laughed. "A dearie of mine made these for me. Well, actually for the volleyball team."

"Huh? The volleyball team?"

"Such a sweetheart, thinking about your volleyball team...if only she was a bit older.. I would have married you off to her." His mom sighed, shaking her head.

"M-mom! I don't care about that stuff! Don't say stupid stuff like that.." Keishin stuttered. Why now of all times did she have to bring that subject up? He wasn't even 30 yet and his parents were pushing him off to get married. "Anyways, who made these?"

"Oh, such a cutie. She's a first-year at Karasuno, heard she moved over from Russia. She has such gorgeous eyes.." his mom sighed as she marveled over her small helper. "She's so funny though! She mentioned how you were such an idiot feeding the volleyball team those frozen meat buns. Said that the team would never grow any muscles. Ha! Anyways, I'm putting these in the steamer."

"Idiot?! Not my fault I don't have time to make meat buns..." Keishin grumbled. "Anyways, thanks mom, I'll wait for the volleyball team to get here and close the store, so why don't you head on home...? EH?! That hag already left!" 

\---

"Oi Hinata! Kageyama! Stop wasting your energy like that!" Daichi yelled as he watched the two furiously racing each other to the shop. 

"Now now Daichi, you know those two never run out of energy." Sugawara laughed. "Sucks that we don't have practice tomorrow...wonder if they'll be practicing outside..oh.. we better hurry or else they'll finish all the buns."

"You jerks!!" Both the team's libero, Yū Nishinoya, and the team's wing spiker, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, yelled. "Wait for us!" Not even waiting for their team's advisor to lock up the door, they both ran off to catch up with Hinata and Kageyama.

"Ah sorry about that.." Daichi mumbled as he bowed to Takeda. "I'll beat some sense into them later..."

"Ah! Don't worry about that Daichi! The rest of you should catch up with the rest! I'll stay behind and lock up the gates. Have fun!" Takeda laughed. "Go on!"

"Osu! Thank you!" The rest of the team bowed, grateful for Tekeda. "See you on Wednesday!"

\--

"Hinata you dork!" Kageyama yelled as he pushed Hinata's face aside. "Move your ass away!" The door was within Kageyama's reach...

"You guys are unbelievable!" Keishin yelled as he smacked Hinata's and Kageyama's head with his rolled newspaper. "How many times do I have to tell you to keep it down?!"

"Woo! Steamed buns!" Tanaka's yell could be heard as he and Nishinoya came rushing down from the hill. "Move aside you pathetic first-years!"

"I can't believe you guys..." Keishin mumbled as he prepared himself for the other two idiots rushing down the hills. "Shut up!" A clean hit across their heads effectively shut both of them up. "Wait here as I get the buns. Don't. Cause. A. Ruckus."

"Yes coach..." The four said as they kneeled with large red welts on their heads. 

By the time Keishin brought the tray of freshly steamed buns out to the front, the rest of the volleyball team had arrived. He noticed that the four idiots were still kneeling on the ground, most likely already been chewed out by the team's captain. "Here guys, eat up."

"Osu! Thanks coach!"

"This is great!" The team's ace, Asahi Azumane, noted as he took a bite. "Wow!"

"Yesh! Thish izh aahmazhing!" Hinata laughed as he stuffed his face with two buns. "I want more!"

"Hinata you're disgusting!" Kageyama yelled as he watched pieces of the bun fall out of his mouth. "Have some decency!"

"Wanna fight?!"

"Tsukki! Aren't these so good?" Tadashi Yamaguchi asked his tall friend. "Want another one?"

"Shut it Yamaguchi." Kei Tsukishmia drawled as he lazily bit into his bun. "These aren't too bad..."

"Ah man... wish Kiyoko was here..." Tanaka cried, tears flowing down his face. Nishinoya watched Tanaka silently for a moment and too burst into tears. "Why did you have to mention that? Kiyoko should be here!!" 

"Well she had prep classes.." Daichi explained as he watched Tanaka's and Nishinoya's dramatic performance. 

"Now that you've eaten, go home and eat a proper meal." Keishin ordered as he stood up to pick up the wrappers. "See you guys on Wednesday."

"But coach! Where did you get these meat buns?" Sugawara asked, curious since these didn't taste like the usual.

"Hm? Well, we ran out of our usual buns before you guys came, but apparently someone from your school came by and dropped these off for the team." 

"Kiyoko?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled. "Was it our goddess?!"

"Our?! Stop joking around!" Keishin laughed. "But no, a first-year apparently. She dropped these off today for you guys."

"Another goddess?!" Nishinoya and Tanaka yelled. "We should find her!"

"I agree." Daichi nodded. "We should thank her properly."

"Well when you find her, make sure you tell her I said thanks. Now go on home you idiots. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

"Osu!"

\--

**A/N**

**A very long chapter 1! Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see your comments and receive any feedback in the future chapters! The second chapter will be focused on my OC and should be posted in a couple of days. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The sun was barely up but she was already up and about making breakfast. She tied her long white hair in a tight bun as she rolled her uniform's sleeves. ''Stupid uniform…'' she grumbled, "if only the sweater was black…" She couldn't help but cringe when she saw the cream-colored sweater that was part of the uniform. 'Well at least the cardigan and skirt is black…'

The clock read 5:30AM and ticked silently behind her but as if an alarm rang off, she had her bento box and leftovers all packed and was out the door before 6. She made sure her door was locked and scurried off to the back alley of her small complex.

"Kot!" She called out silently, rattling a plate full of leftovers from her bento box. "Kot! Ah there you are Kot!" A handsome black long-haired tom emerged from the shadows, stretching his limbs and executing a large yawn for her. Kot, she nicknamed the cat in Russian, purred loudly when she placed the plate of fried eggs and sausages in front of him. He looked up to her with matching green eyes and meowed loudly to which she laughed and held her hands out for a small touch. Kot was in a good mood today, so he gently stepped towards her and rubbed his cheeks around her small hands.

"Thanks Kot." She smiled, scratching under his chin. "I'm heading out now but I'll see you soon buddy!" She slowly stood up and left behind Kot some water from her bottle before finally heading out to school. Well, she would have normally but she first had to make a stop first. After all...who the hell wakes up at 5 for fun?

* * *

"Sakanoshita-san!" She called out cheerfully as she made her way to the small convenience store. "Your favorite person is here!"

"Is that my dearie?" A small voice called out towards the back. "I'm in the field!"

She couldn't help but laugh as she saw the old lady tending to the crop behind the store. Well, more like wrestling and struggling with the hose. "Here, let me get that for you!"

"Don't bother! You'll get your pretty uniform wet!"

"I hope I do! I hate this cream colored sweater anyways." She laughed, dropping her bags on the ground and removing her cardigan. "Besides, I've got a change of clothes." She made her way to Sakanoshita-san and successfully removed the hose from her hands, despite the old lady's protests. "Let me show you a faster way! But first!" She made sure the hose was attached and grabbed a nearby bucket and started filling it.

"What...are you doing? Are you stupid?"

"Gah! You hurt my delicate heart.." she pouted, before holding the bucket in her hands. "Remember I told you I would show you something cool yesterday?"

"Just go water my crops dammit."

'Well...there goes Sakanoshita-san's savage side…' She laughed. "But seriously! Watch the water in this bucket not spill at all!" She watched Sakanoshita-san's unimpressed face turn into annoyance and then into confusion. "Just watch me!" She held the bucket with both hands and stood in front of Sakanoshita-san and leaped into the air, performing a backflip but ending up landing a straight faceplant into the mud instead of a killer landing she had hoped for. 'Eh?...'

Sakanoshita-san watched the girl slowly lift her head up from the ground, not saying a word and with a confused look. "What the hell were you trying to do?" Sakanoshita-san laughed, watching her stand up from her embarrassing fall.

"Well… I heard that if you swung a bucket with water...it wouldn't fall...so I..thought it would apply the same..if I did a flip…"

"Stupid!" Sakanoshita-san laughed hysterically, tears coming at that point. "Let's go inside and dry you… oh dear now you're covered in mud.."

She glanced down and jumped in shock. "My skirt!" She could care less about her sweater..but her skirt! She had just washed that yesterday! "Aw man…"

"Come inside dear." Sakanoshita-san called as she entered the store's back door. "I'll grab some towels for you."

"Thank you Sakanoshita-san! Ah, let me just grab my cardi-... My cardigan!" Her beautiful black cardigan was also in ruins from her stupid stunt she tried to pull off. "Aw man!" She soon felt a cold breeze pass by and had no choice but to grab her dirty cardigan and bags and hurry into the shop.

"Here." Sakanoshita-san said as she handed the teen a towel. "Dry off and drink this." She handed the teen a cup of hot coffee from the store's coffee machine. "You mentioned a change of clothes?"  
"Ah..about that...I was sure I would be able to pull it off so I didn't bring anything." She laughed as she rubbed the back of her hand in shame. "I'll just head back home and change. After all, it's only… 7:50?!"

"You fool!" Sakanoshita-san growled, smacking the teen's head with a rolled newspaper. "I'll go grab you some clothes."

"Eh? Clothes?"

Sakanoshita-san didn't say a word when she headed to the back, so the teen continued to dry off herself. "Here."

The teen was then handed a Karasuno volleyball's jersey jacket and tracksuit from Sakanoshita-san.

"Eh? Whose are these?" She asked as she inspected the jersey. It looked relatively new to her...wait.. "It reeks of mothballs!"

"Be grateful you brat!" Sakanoshita-san yelled as she watched the teen apologize furiously when she realized she had said that out loud. "It was my son's when he was on the volley team a couple years back. Just take that and hurry to school. I doubt that your clothes will dry by the time for first period so let me write you a letter excusing your uniform."

"Sakanoshita-san! Thank you very much!"

"Now how do you pronounce your name again?" Sakanoshita-san asked as she prepared to write the letter. "Was it Saso? Sasha?.."

"Stasya Volkov from class 1!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Short chapter 2 but finally introducing my OC Stacy Volkov! Here's some basic info on her:**

**Name: Stasya Volkov**

**Gender: Female**

**DOB: August 7th**

**Age:16**

**Height: (5' 3)**

**Weight: 110**

**Appearance: Long light blonde hair that gets mistaken for white hair & green eyes.**

**I know Ukai's mom never really gets formally introduced in the anime or manga, but I get a feeling she would be a strong headed woman and just like Keishin sometimes, showing tough love affection. Next chapter is to be updated soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hinata." Kageyama called out to his red-haired friend. "Is there another member on the volleyball team that we don't know about?"

"Huh? Are you stupid?"Hinata asked as he looked up to Kageyama with a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"You're the stupid one! Look, there's someone over there wearing the volleyball jersey." Kageyama pointed at a figure dashing towards the school's entrance. "Who the hell has white hair?"

"Oh, you're right!" Hinata gasped, "maybe another player joined and Daichi forgot to tell us?"

"Whatever." Kageyama shrugged as he continued his way to his classroom. "We can just ask him later at practice."

"P..practice?… But there's no practice today!" Hinata cried out as he grabbed his hair. "What do we do?! Kageyama! What do we do?" Kageyama not ready to deal with Hinata's ranting so early in the morning, left behind Hinata in a flash. "Hey, wait up, you jerk!"

* * *

 

Stasya had ran to school after Sakanoshita-san wrote her the letter and gave her the volleyball's tracksuit to change into. She hoped none of the volleyball team would spot her today, how would she explain herself? She just didn't want to deal with all of that. However, Stasya had other things to worry about first. She hoped that none of her teachers didn't harass her all day over the tracksuit, but she did get away a couple of times for wearing the wrong colored sweater.

"You!" Crap, the vice president had called out Stasya as he spotted her trying to sneak into the classroom. "What are you wearing?" "Clothes?.." "Don't be cheeky! Where's your uniform?"

"I've got a note here!" Stasya said as she took out the crumpled note from her pocket. "See?"

The vice president read the note over and over again, not really believing it, but had no choice but to let her go before first period started. "Just go to class for now, you better have your uniform on tomorrow."

"Thanks!" Stasya laughed as she picked back her note from the vice president's hand. She bowed quickly and rushed to her seat, ignoring her classmates' stares. Especially the two male classmates across the room. She knew that they were part of the boy's volleyball team, always catching glimpses of them rushing to the gym right after class. "Do I have something on my face?" She sunk lower in her chair, and tucked her hair into the collar of her track suit.

"Hinata there's that guy we saw this morning." Kageyama whispered as he pointed to Stasya, not realizing that he had mistaken her for a him."Surprised he's a first-year."

Hinata jumped up from his seat, loudly proclaiming and pointing to Stasya, "you play volley?!"

"Don't look up, don't look up." Stasya chanted in her mind. "Please don't come near me..' While Stasya would have jumped up and answered the red-haired, now was not the time as she could see her teacher getting annoyed.

"Shoyo Hinata!" The teacher barked out, "Do you have something you want to share with the class?"

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, turn to page 53…"

* * *

 

_'3...2...1..'_

The bell for lunch rang loudly as soon as she mentally counted down and Stasya jumped up from her seat. She wanted to avoid those two classmates of hers that had been shooting glances her way every few minutes.

_'Making my way downtown to my locker, walking fast-…'_

"Hey!"

_'WALKING FASTER.'_

"Hey!" The raven-haired teen called out again and had tried to grab Stasya's shoulder, but she ducked in time and sprinted even faster to her locker.

"Nice one Kageyama!" Hinata laughed as he watched Kageyama hug the air. "Wonder why he's in such a rush…"

"I'm going to punch him!" Kageyama roared as his face turned red. "Idiot, let's go find him."

"Whew,' Stasya sighed, as she peeked around from the corner. _'Crisis avoided…for now at least...'_ She made sure the two turned back and made her way to her locker. _'But how will I avoid them for the rest of the day?'_ She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to deal with it later. She grabbed her bento box from her locker and made her way outside to the field. Usually she ate quietly in the classroom by herself, but today the weather looked nice and more importantly she wanted to avoid those two.

"Hinata, you idiot! You have to move more to the left!" She stopped and peeked out from the window where she watched the raven-haired and red-haired teen practicing. _'Eh? They even practice during lunch?'_

"You jerk, Kageyama!"

So the red-haired was Hinata and the raven-haired was Kageyama? She couldn't help but stay and watch those two argue, it was interesting after all. However, lunch break was almost over and the two didn't even hint they were going to end anytime soon. _'Are they even going to have lunch?'_ She looked around the ground and saw that they carelessly tossed their bags aside but no bento boxes were in sight. She frowned, and closed her finished lunch, and made her way back to her locker. _'Good thing I packed these.._ ' She grabbed the extra bag she carried along with her, filled with meat buns she had made the night before, which she was planning to drop them off at Sakanoshita-san's store later that day. She wrapped four meat buns carefully with napkins and made her way back to Hinata and Kageyama.

"Hey you idiots seriously even practice during lunch?" A tall blonde with glasses mocked as he made his way to Hinata and Kageyama. "Guess you block-heads really only breathe and eat volleyball."

"What did you say?" Hinata growled as he mistakenly turned around to him and ultimately got smacked in the head with the ball.

"Nice receive!" Another teen laughed behind the tall blonde. Stasya couldn't help but notice the teen's freckles across his nose and the...spike? How was that spike of hair sticking out like that? Gel? A cowlick? She wondered if he received satellite transmissions...

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki." The freckled teen smiled, not even fazed by the harsh tone.

Stasya watched the four squabble in amusement, but smirked when she noticed all four had their backs to her. _'Now's my chance!'_ Not even wanting to waste time of using the front door, she easily jumped out of the window and landed effortlessly on the ground. Making sure their backs were still turned, she grabbed the bundle from her pockets and dashed her way to Hinata's and Kageyama's bags. Not even stopping her momentum, she discreetly dropped the bundle perfectly in between the two bags. _'Score!'_ Making sure the four didn't notice her figure, she headed back to class.

"You're so rude Tsukishima." Hinata mumbled as he glared at the tall first-year, who held the volleyball high up in the air.

In mocking shock the blonde replied back. "Wow. It's like you're a detective or something."

"You!"

"Tsukki, the bell's going to ring." Yamaguchi noted. "Let's head back."

Nodding at Yamaguchi and clicking his tongue, Tsukishima threw the ball back into Kageyama's hands and turned around towards his classroom. "You're so annoying Yamaguchi, let's go."

"What a jerk.." Hinata pouted. "Oh! What's this?" He pointed at the buns wrapped in a napkin that was stuck between his bag and Kageyama's. "Wait... aren't these?!"

Kageyama turned around and picked one of the meat buns in confusion. "How did you get these?"

"I didn't! I thought you brought them!"

"You idiot. I don't have time to stop by the store in the morning." Kageyama held the buns and carefully took a bite. "They're a bit cold but they're still good."

"You students over there!" The vice president had caught both Kageyama and Hinata munching away their buns, "lunch ended 10 minutes ago!"

"Run!"

* * *

 

Stasya held her head up in wonder, noticing that those two volleyball team members were still missing, even though class started a while ago. _'Maybe they got lost?'_

"Sorry teacher!"

Speak of the devil, Kageyama and Hinata slammed the door open, panting as they both tried to enter the room at the same time. They both scrambled to their seats in embarrassment and quickly pulled out their english textbooks.

_'Oh my...'_ Stasya couldn't help but notice that they both had pieces of the buns on the side of their cheeks. _'That's too funny.'_

The rest of the day progressed by slowly, and Stasya couldn't wait to bolt out of class right after. She thought of changing back into her uniform, since the tracksuit still smelled like mothballs, but knew she didn't want to walk around in dirty clothes. _'How do I avoid Hinata and Kageyama?'_

"Now for homework, complete assignment 3 and 5." Stasya shifted her attention from the window to the blackboard. "Don't forget to hand in the worksheet tomorrow from last week."

Stasya quickly focused her attention to Kageyama and Hinata, who were ready to stop her from leaving. She discreetly grabbed her books and packed up quietly.

"Class dismissed."

"Wait up!" Kageyama jumped up from his seat, but Stasya was one step faster and was already heading out the door. "I said wait!"

_'Got to go!'_ Stasya laughed as she quickly worked her way around the mob of students that were also exiting their classrooms. She peeked behind her shoulder and was shocked seeing Kageyama and Hinata still trying to catch up to her. _'Guess I've got no choice!'_ As she made her way to the stairways, she easily jumped down a full flight of stairs and rolled her body to cushion the impact and continued on running. _'Got to hand it to gymnastics!'_ Working her way to her locker on the first floor, she quickly pulled out the rest of the meat buns she brought from home, and grabbed her sneakers. But before she could leave school to the store, she wanted to drop off granola bars she made the day before at the gym. Stasya knew she didn't want to get caught by the volleyball team and be questioned why, so she thought of dropping them off by the gym's doors. Quickly changing into her sneakers and grabbing the bags, she made her way to the gym.

* * *

 

"Didn't you get the memo?"

Crap, someone called out and he spotted Stasya as she made her way to the gym. _'Please don't let it be a volleyball team member...'_ Turning around to see who it was, she was shocked to see a brunette-haired male towering over her. "You volleyball idiots are so annoying." He glared at Stasya's nervous form and eyed her from head-to-toe.

"But...I'm not part of the volley-..."

"Wow, I respect how honest you appear while lying!" The teen gasped as he noticed Stasya's volleyball jacket. "This gym belongs to the basketball team today."

"I thought you guys had your own gym!"

"Something about construction going on, so we got moved here for today." He then switched his attention to the bag Stasya was holding behind her. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing!"

"Lying again? Seriously what are you hiding?"

"If you're so curious, then fine take it!" Chucking it to the brunette's head, Stasya escaped from the teen. "Just..just make sure you stay hydrated before and after practice!" Stammering, Stasya quickly muttered a goodbye before running off in embarrassment.

_'What a weirdo...'_ The brunette teen thought as he watched her retreat. Turning his attention to the bag that was thrown at his head, he peered inside and slowly took out the carefully wrapped items _. 'Drugs...? Oh wait, granola bars?'_

"Hey Fuji!"

The brunette teen turn around to see his coach ushering him inside the gym for practice.

"You'll be running extra sets if you don't make it in here!"

"Coming you old fart!"

* * *

 

_'I can't believe it!'_ Stasya mentally yelled, tugging at her hair. _'Those were for the volleyball team! Damn you basketball freak!'_ Shaking her head in disgust, she decided to head straight to Sakanoshita-san's store and avoid any more awkward contact with people. ' _Well I still have these meat buns...Sakanoshita-san mentioned that they enjoyed these last time... Ha! But asking her to give the team these buns were hard.'_ Stasya laughed as she remembered the conversation she had with Sakanoshita-san a few days back.

_"No."_

_"Sakanoshita-san please!' Stasya pleaded as she held her hands in the air. "You know I'm a loyal customer here! Can't you do this small favor for me?"_

_"You brat. This is literally the third time you visited my store. Try again in 3 years before asking me for a favor. Big or small." Sakanoshita-san scoffed at the teen in front of her._

_"But! I just need you to hand these to the volleyball team when they come here later!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because your meat buns suck!"_

_Sakanoshita-san couldn't help but be ticked off by the teen's cheeky response and roar in anger. "You brat! Say that again!"_

_"Then let me buy all the meat buns you have right now in the back so you have to replace them with these!"_

_"Ok." Sakanoshita-san calmly agreed and took a calculator and a pen from underneath the counter. "We order those meat buns every Thursday and it comes in boxes of 50 pieces. Today must be your lucky day since we just received our shipment today and let's see... we sell meat buns for 300 yen a piece, and since there's 50 of them..so far it's 15000 yen, but can't forget about shipping.. add 3000 yen to that...oh and tax.. adding another 3000 yen...oh I'm not done, since we always steam our buns, you have to include our electricity bill, and each week we pay about 19500 yen ...so that total's to 40500 yen." (~$356.73!) Sakanoshita-san said as she wrote down every number and circling the final quota boldly. "You got that money right now?"_

_Stasya opened her wallet and frowned when she only had a few single bills here and there. "Um..can I leave a deposit instead?"_

_"No."_

_"Sakanoshita-san please! Maybe if you tried one of these you'll change your mind!" Stasya begged as she placed one of her meat bun in front of her. "I'm only bothering you because it bothers me that you sell crappy, preserved, old, who-knows-what's-inside, 'meat' buns!"_

_Sakanoshita-san glared at the teen who was looking up to her expectantly and then glared at the meat bun in front of her. She shrugged before taking a bite and looking up in shock. These were good! Amazing even!_

_"So...?" Stasya asked as she watched Sakanoshita-san's expression. "Is that a yes that you'll give these to the volleyball team when they stop by?"_

_"It depends." Sakanoshita-san shrugged as she practically inhaled the last bite. "You made this yourself brat?"_

_"I did!" Stasya smiled as she held her head high. "Took me a while to finally get the perfect recipe down!"_

_Sakanoshita-san watched the teen in amusement as she took the rest of the meat buns from Stasya's hands. She seemed to debate on something for a while before looking straight into Stasya's eyes. "You're hired."_

_"Huh?!" . . ._

.

..

...

"Hello Sakanoshita-san!" Stasya called out as she made her way to the small store. "I'm here!"

"You're late brat!" Sakanoshita growled as she folded her newspaper and slammed it onto the counter. "You were supposed to be here at 4:00."

Confused at Sakanoshita's sudden wrath, she pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked the time. "It is still four?" "30 seconds after four!" Sakanoshita yelled as she pointed to the clock on the wall. "Where are the buns?"

"Right here!" Stasya said as she pulled out her bag, happy for the subject change, and handed Sakasnoshita the meat buns. "4..8..12..16.. why are four missing?" Sakanoshita asked as she finished counting. "Did you eat them on the way here?"

"Oh, I gave four to Hinata and Kageyama during lunch.. it looked like they hadn't packed anything..."

Shaking her head Sakanoshita wrapped the rest of the meat buns and turned to Stasya, "That's fine. But expect a deduction on your next pay." "Come on Sakanoshita-san!" "I did after all, give you a chance to work part-time if you agreed to make 20 meat buns every week."

"I know! Bu-"

"No 'buts', and go sweep the aisles. I think someone popped a bag of chips earlier. Then you're free to leave."

Sulking, Stasya made her way to the back storage room and grabbed the broom and sweeper. _'Well it could be worse..after all, Sakanoshita-san was kind of enough to pay me every week for just making 20 buns..'_

"You better not be picking your nose in the back there!"

"Just who do you think I am?!" Stasya yelled as she grew bright red. "You're so annoying!" Huffing, Stasya quickly swept the aisles and glared at Sakasnoshita before heading towards the front doors.

"You idiot Hinata, move!"

Stasya jerked to a halt as she recognized the familiar tone just right outside the doors. _'Kageyama?!'_ Looking around in a panic, she made a rash decision and hid behind one of the aisles.

"Oh Sakanoshita-san! Good evening!" Kageyama and Hinata both greeted, but looked confused as to why Sakasnoshita was cracking up in laughter. She merely waved her hands and welcomed the two volleyball players. "Welcome, welcome you two. No practice today?"

"It got cancelled for today, but we decided to stop for a snack!" Hinata replied enthusiastically. "But by any chance, do you have the meat buns from last time?"

Sakanoshita cracked a smile as she watched Stasya desperately placing a finger to her mouth and signaling Sakanoshita to not reveal her place and identity.

"Why don't you just ask the chef right now?"

FUCK

* * *

 

Wah! Sorry for the extreme late update! Hope this long chapter makes up for that! But how can you blame me for playing Pokemon Sun this weekend and naming my team based on Haikyuu characters? Nicknamed my Litten as Kuroo and my Jolteon: ROLLINTHUNDA, in all caps, mind you. Next chapter will include more Karasuno interaction with Stasya! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

******Thanks to everyone who put Kudos on this story!**

**Happy Birthday yesterday to the Fukurōdani Academy's mom, Akaashi Keiji! (December 5th)** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Can't wait when I get to the training camp scenes with Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi (The holy trinity tbh)! So many hilarious jokes and puns will be written!**

* * *

 

**Chapter 4**

* * *

 

"Why don't you just ask the chef right now?"

Stasya never felt more embarrassed right now when both Kageyama and Hinata turned their heads to her direction. She felt her face grow even redder when she heard Sakanoshita's laughter fill the air.

"Y-yo..."

"Gah! You were a girl!?" Kageyama's shocked gasp as he saw Stasya slowly emerge from her hiding spot.

"Gah?! The hell does that mean?!" Stasya erupted as she threw a nearby pringle can at his head. "The hell did you think I was?! A dude?"

"Hey you're that kid in our class!" Hinata shouted as he made his way to Stasya. "Hi! I'm Shoyo Hinata! Do you play volleyball? That scary looking guy over there is Kageyama, and we're both in the volleyball team! Did you make the meat buns? They were so go-"

"Too much." Stasya frowned as she shut Hinata's rumbling with her hand to his mouth. "No. Yes. Thanks."

Hinata took a second to process that Stasya had answered his questions but was soon back to rambling. Stasya ignored the hyper teen and glared at Sakanoshita, who was laughing at her demise. "How could you?"

"Oh dear," Sakanoshita laughed as she wiped a tear. "I just couldn't pass this moment." She laughed a bit more before asking Hinata and Kageyama. "Do you still want the meat buns?"

"I'm leaving." Stasya wanted to leave before she could be embarrassed even further so she made her way to her fallen bags and quickly headed towards the doors.

"Wait a second!"

She turned around to see Kageyama and Hinata scrambling to grab their bags and promising to Sakanoshita that they would be back for their meat buns. Stasya quickly exited the store but before she was able to sprint her way home, Kageyama and Hinata grabbed both of her arms.

"Why do you keep running away?" Kageyama growled as he glared at her.

"Yeah why?" Hinata echoed as he watched Stasya avoiding eye contact with both of them.

_ 'Can I run? Should I run?'  _ Stasya's mind screamed ad her eyes wandered into Hinata's questioning face. "Uh.. I-I..have lots of assignments that I have to do. Lots. Many assignments. Too many."  _ 'Nice going you idiot!'  _ Stasya couldn't help but mentally face-palm as she rambled out a weak excuse. "So if you don't mind.. I have to go and fi-"

"Oh then we'll walk you home!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed and quickly grabbed one of Stasya's bag from her shoulder. "Is it this way? Or this way? Kageyama won't mind! We don't have practice today so we have time."

"No, it's fine.."

"Let's go! This way right?" Hinata smiled as he headed north. "Left? Right?"

Knowing that this was a battle she would lose, she grabbed Hinata's arms and led him towards the correct direction to her house. "It's this way."

"Hey you never introduced yourself! It's only right that you introduce yourself after I did!"

"It'll be rude if you don't." Kageyama inputted. "And why did you throw that pringle can at me?"

"Self-defense. Well, my name's Stasya Volkov and I should thank you guys for walking me home...then do you mind if I treat you guys to dinner for the trouble?"

"Oooh!" Hinata screamed as his eyes sparkled. "If you made those awesome buns then I'm sure whatever you'll give us will be even greater!" Stasya jolted when he grabbed her and Kageyama's arms and ran off. "Let's hurry then! I'm hungry!"

"Wait, it's the other way!"

* * *

 

"Jeez.. I wasn't expecting that.." Stasya huffed as she finally reached her neighborhood. She turned around to find Kageyama and Hinata watching her in curiosity. "What? Is it a crime that I'm out of shape?"

"We..only ran 4 blocks." Kageyama snickered. "We'll walk next time."

Stasya glared at Kageyama and quickly turned around and walked up to her apartment's door. "Whatever." Stasya fished for her keys in her bag and opened the door for Hinata and Kageyama to walk in.

"Pardon the intrusion!" Hinata and Kageyama politely bowed as they took off their shoes as they walked in.

"On this moment, or my life in general?" Stasya asked as she turned around to the two boys. "Joking, anyways I live by myself so there's no reason for that."

"That's so cool that you live by yourself!" Hinata commented as his eyes looked around her small apartment. "I wish I could live by myself!"

Stasya hummed in acknowledgement before turning around to the two teens. "Just make yourself comfortable. You can turn on the television over there. I'll quickly make something."

"Ok!"

Stasya made her way to the kitchen and held her head in confusion.  _ 'What do I make them? Something light? Heavy? Ugh I don't know! Why didn't I ask them earlier on what they liked?!'  _ Stasya could feel a migraine coming from overthinking and shook her head. She opened her cupboard and searched through the items and pulled out curry powder.  _ 'This is pretty simple to make..then, curry it is.' _

"You idiot!" Stasya jolted when she heard Kageyama's voice, hoping that he wasn't talking to her from the other room. "Go back to the other channel!"

"No! Let's just watch this!" Hinata yelled back. "I'm not watching that!"

Stasya quickly resumed back to cutting up vegetables.  _ 'Since they were practicing earlier, and most likely didn't have anything else to eat, I'll add a lot of vegetables.'  _ She grabbed carrots, broccoli, potatoes, leeks, garlic, and onions and sliced them up in bite-sized squares.  _ 'For protein.. I'll add pork, since I don't have anything else right now.'  _ She sliced two equal portions for Hinata and Kageyama and lightly fried them with oil. She added the curry powder to a pot with vegetables and stirred gently when it started to boil.

"Oh that smells amazing!" Hinata exclaimed from behind her suddenly. "We're having curry!"

"Don't sneak behind me Hinata!" Stasya yelled as she held her chest. "You scared me!"

"Can I help?"

"No. I'm almost finished anyways." Stasya replied as she resumed to her stirring. "Go back to Kageyama."

"Can I help?"

"No!"

"What about now?"

"Actually, you can wipe down the table." Stasya said as she handed him a towel. Hinata smiled and quickly nodded when he grabbed the towel from her hands. "Ok!"

"Can I help?" Stasya turned around, expecting to see Hinata but found Kageyama behind her now.

"Uh, sure. You can lay down the utensils."

Stasya paid her attention back to the boiling pot and removed it from the heat.

"You missed a spot here, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled. "Are you blind now?"

Stasya shook her head in despair, were those two boys five? Why were they always arguing? Stasya grabbed two bowls from her cupboard and filled it with rice and curry. She made her way out to her small dining area and found Kageyama and Hinata fighting over the towel. "Guys, please..." She begged, but it fell on deaf ears. "GUYS!"

Hinata and Kageyama jolted and turned around slowly to Stasya's fury and twitching eyebrows. "Let's eat, shall we?" She added with a small smile. Unknown to her, her smile reminded the two of Daichi's smile whenever they caused trouble during practice. It was too similar...

"S-sorry.." The two boys stuttered as they pried themselves from each other and sat on the opposite ends of the table. Stasya laid out the bowls and retrieved the rest of the side dishes and noticed that the two boys were squirming under fear that Stasya would yell at them again. "Just eat guys..."

"Itadakimasu! ***** " Kageyama and Hinata bowed before digging into their bowls. Stasya watched the two practically inhale the curry and couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She noticed Kageyama and Hinata eyeing each other, trying to see who would finish first.

"Seconds please!" Hinata and Kageyama yelled at the same time, slamming the bowls on the table.

Stasya blinked in shock, "Uh, sorry guys. I only made one serving for each...I didn't think that you guys wanted seconds."

"That's fine!" Hinata smiled. "Thank you for the meal!" He eyed Kageyama who was avoiding Hinata's stares. "You say it too Kageyama!"

"Th..Thanks."

Stasya replied quickly. "You're welcome. Are you guys practicing in the park today?"

"Eh? How did you know?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I passed by the gym today and noticed that the basketball team was in there." Stasya replied, not wanting to reveal that she had in fact stopped by the gym for a different reason.

"Oh! Why don't you join us at the park to help us?" Hinata gasped, "you can watch us practice!"

"Wait, no I don't thin-"

"It'll be fun!"

"But I have to do the dishes."

"Kageyama and I can do that for you!"

"But I have to do my assign-"

"It's only five!"

"Jeez I don't have a say in this, right?" Stasya sighed. "Fine."

Hinata cheered and was heading towards the door, but was jolted back when he felt Stasya grab his collar. "You're not running away from doing the dishes." She smiled. "Go put on gloves."

"Yes ma'am..."

* * *

 

_ 'I can't believe I'm in this mess right now..'  _ Stasya grumbled.  _ 'I didn't even have time to change!'  _ The three had just arrived to the park and Stasya made her way towards a bench. She did not want to be caught too involved into their practice. She quickly zipped up her borrowed volleyball sweater to the top when she felt a breeze pass by her.

"Volkov!" Hinata called. "You should join us!"

Stasya tilted her head in confusion, wondering why Hinata was calling her by her last name, but then remembered she had introduced herself to Hinata and Kageyama with her first name first. "No."

"Come on!"

Stasya pulled out her phone from her pockets and pretended to check her emails and messages. "I'm very busy." She soon couldn't help herself but peek from the corner of her eye to watch Hinata and Kageyama practicing. Since there was no volleyball net at the park, they were just going back and forth with recieves. However, one wrong receive from Hinata caused the ball to shoot up into the air and into a tall tree.

"Gah, you idiot! You're supposed to receive the ball the ball back!" Kageyama fumed.

"Sorry sorry!"

Stasya watched in amusement as Hinata and Kageyama try to retrieve the ball by poking the tree with a branch.

"It's not working!" Hinata wailed. "What do we do?!"

Not wanting to watch the two boys carry on, Stasya made her way to the duo. "Hold this." She quickly took off her jacket and placed it into Hinata's arms.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked as he watched Stasya quickly stretch her shoulders.

"Uh, what does it look like? Getting your volleyball, idiot." She easily jumped to the closest branch she could grab, and scaled the tree like it was no issue.

"Heh, she looks like a lizard." Hinata scoffed. Kageyama seemed to agree and nodded.

"She does. Ha."

"The hell did you say?" Stasya yelled. "Fine. I'll just stay up here then. I'll wait."

"Ah I'm sorry Volkov! I'm sorry!"

Stasya smiled and threw the volleyball down the tree. "Here you go guys."

"Thank you!" Hinata said. "But, how will you get down from there?"

"Easy! I'll jump!" Stasya said as she swung her legs around the branches. Stasya mentally prepared for any kind of mishap, but she easily landed to the ground perfectly.

"That's so cool Volkov!" Hinata cried. "How?"

"Oh, I was a gymnast when I was younger." Stasya sheepishly replied, "it's not a big deal, really."

"Still that's amazing!" Hinata cried. "Thanks for getting our volleyball back! Oh, here's your jacket back."

"How did you get that tracksuit anyways?" Kageyama asked when she zipped up the sweatshirt.

"Got it from Sakanoshita-san when I got my uniform dirty. She mentioned that it was her son's when he was on the volleyball team a couple of years back."

"Maybe it was the 'Little Giant'?!" Hinata exclaimed. "We should go ask her right now!"

"I mean.. I doubt i-"

"Let's go!"

"Hinata you're going the wrong way!"

"I'm seriously going to slap you the next time you interrupt me and drag me somewhere.." Stasya huffed. "And why the hell were we running?!"

Stasya, again, was dragged along by Hinata and she was going to smack that teen.

"The store might close!" Hinata exclaimed back. "Besides, we have to know if that track suit really did belong to the 'Little Giant's!"

"Correction. YOU, wanted to know if that belonged to the 'Little Giant'" Kageyama said. "Why did you have to drag me along too?"

"Welcome to the FootHill-, oh hey there Kageyama and Hinata!" Makoto Shimada greeted the three when they walked into the store. "Oh and hello…"

"This is Volkov Stasya! She's in our class." Hinata replied. "Is Sakanoshita-san here?"

"Ah, you just missed her. She just left to go home."

"Aw man!"

"Shimada-san!" A male voice rang out throughout the store, starling Stasya. She could hear the door being slammed open and watched a teen with dark green-hair bow heavily to the surprised Shimada. "Please teach me the floating serve!"

"Eh?! Yamaguchi?"

* * *

 

**A/N**

**Wasn't too sure where to end this chapter, so I apologize if it got cut off awkwardly!**

***Itadakimasu- "I gratefully receive"** **before eating a meal**

 


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for the extremely LONG wait for an update! Stumbled upon a writer's block because I wasn't sure where I was heading but now I'm back! Not to mention working on my other story, 'Daily Occurrences of Haikyuu Characters"' helped me out with some future plans!

Thank you to all the followers I have on this story!

(۶•̀ᴗ•́)۶ ︎ ︎❤❤❤❤❤

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Eh?! Yamaguchi?"

"Huh?" The teen gasped when he realized that he was not the only one in the store. "I'm terribly sorry!"

"What's a float serve?" Hinata asked, disregarding Yamaguchi's nervous glances. "Is that like a spike?"

"Uhm, maybe I should come back another time.." Yamaguchi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Wait! Then teach me too Shimada-san!" Hinata asked the male who was watching the store. "If it's a spike, then I want to learn too!"

"No you idiot, it's a serve." Kageyama huffed. "You need to practice on your receives before anything." He crossed his armsand stuck out his tongue. "Besides, your receives are still shit."

"That's just rude! You need to watch your language Kageyama."

Realizing that Hinata and Kageyama were so preoccupied with arguing with each other, Stasya saw a chance to make a hasty exit toward the doors.  _'Just a little further!'_

"Oh, are you a new volleyball player?" Yamaguchi asked the fleeing figure, who stopped abruptly when the question was directed at her. "What's your position?"

"Um, I'm not part of the volleyball team, I just borrowed someone's track jacket.." Stasya mumbled. _'I was so close to the exit!'_

"Oh, then do you go to Karasuno?"

"Yeah, I'm in the same class as those two idiots over there." She pointed.

"Hey!"

"Tadashi Yamaguchi," he introduced. "Well, I should get going..that was pretty embarrassing.."

"Stasya Volkov," she said as she reached out her hands for a greeting. She noted that his hands were soft for a volleyball player when he accepted her outreached hand. She noticed that earlier when Hinata grabbed her arm, his hands were a bit calloused. Maybe Yamaguchi just started playing? "What is a floating serve anyways?"

"It's a serve that moves through the air without a spin, so it looks like it's floating." Yamaguchi explained. "Shimada-san used it during one of our practice match so I was hoping he could teach it to me."

"Well, good luck!" Stasya smiled to Yamaguchi. "I should get going before Hinata and Kageyama notices. They've been bothering me the whole day."

"Ah, I know that feeling." He laughed. "Get home safe Volkov!"

Waving a goodbye to Yamaguchi and a discreet one to Shimada to avoid Hinata and Kageyama, she quickly exited the store. Since Sakanoshita had already left to go home, she decided to head home herself and wash the tracksuit she borrowed. _'I should stop by the store early in the morning to drop it off.'_  Nodding at this, she quickly made her way home.

* * *

_'And of course today has to be the day I wake up late!'_

Indeed, Stasya had slept through all of her alarms and only jolted up from her sleep when she heard her neighbor heading out to walk her dog. Her neighbor was a sweet elderly lady that always had a schedule to walk her dog at 8AM sharp, which was way past the usual time Stasya left the house for school.

_'Only got 30 minutes!'_

She quickly gathered her bag and stuffed her books and the volleyball tracksuit from the hanger. Jumping over her fallen bed covers, she entered the bathroom and quickly got ready. Splashing her hair and face with cold water, she ran through her hair wildly with her fingers and ignored the painful knots from last night's braids. She then ran back to her room and changed into her uniform.

"Oh hello there!" Her neighbor greeted when Stasya finally bolted from her apartment. "Running a bit late today?"

"You have no idea!" She called back. She had a bit under 10 minutes to get to school before homeroom started. "This is the part where I wished I worked out!" She screamed as her face turned red from the running and a bit from embarrassment when passersby gave her strange looks.

"Nice of you to join us." Her teacher drawled when she finally walked into class, 20 minutes after it started.

"Sorry about that!" Stasya apologized while she bowed. "I slept through my alarm!"

Ignoring her classmate's snickers, she quickly ran to her desk and took out her notebook. _'Just please let me go through this day without any other incidents…'_

"Nice job Volkov." Hinata snickered from across the room. "Don't mind!"

 _'Just a couple of more hours…'_  Stasya chanted as a mantra. _'Just.. a couple of more..hours..'_

.

..

…

The rest of the day slowly dragged on like any other day, and Stasya practically cried tears of joy when lunch period had finally arrived. She hummed in happiness and decided to head to the cafeteria for lunch, since she had no time to pack a bento this morning. _'I should have a 20 bill somewhere in here…'_  She fished around her bag for her wallet but paused when she couldn't feel the familiar rectangular shape in her hand. _'Don't tell me!'_

Of course, Stasya had forgotten to pack her wallet when she rushed to school this morning. She hoped she could find spare change in her bag's pocket, but all she found was an impressive dust bunny.  _'Dammit!_ ' She sighed dramatically and held her head in shame.

"What's wrong?"

Oh great, Stasya heard Kageyama and Hinata making their way to her. She knew the duo for only a day, but she could already guess Kageyama would somehow make fun of her demise.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Are you heading down to the cafeteria?" Hinata asked when he noticed that Stasya had no bento box in front of her. "I forgot to grab my bento also this morning."

"Ah, you too?" Stasya asked. "I was in such a rush this morning I forgot to make one."

"You both are idiots." Kageyama commented, irking Hinata and Stasya.

"Then where's YOUR lunch, king?" Hinata asked, smirking. He knew he could get a rise out from his team member by calling him king.

"Milk." Kageyama replied calmly, disregarding Hinata's surprised face. "I'm going to go to the vending machine and get milk."

"Ok, but what do you want with milk?" Stasya asked.

"It doesn't matter."

Stasya huffed and asked the teen with narrowed eyes. "Do you have an obsession with milk? What's wrong with you?"

"Anyways let's hurry down to the cafeteria before they ran out!" Hinata blurted, grabbing both Stasya's and Kageyama's arms and ran towards to the lunch room. "Come on!"

* * *

After deciding to stay with Kageyama and Hinata during lunch period, and even being offered a small milk carton from Kageyama, Stasya couldn't wait until she finally was able to leave school. The rest of the day progressed slowly, too slowly for her, but it was finally the last class of the day.

"Ensure that you guys hand in this page tomorrow, and study for the test next week." Her teacher rambled endlessly as he finished the lesson. "Please make sure that you guys don't forget about the test."

 _'Great,'_  Stasya grumbled.  _'I already have two other tests starting Monday.'_

"Class dismissed."

Grabbing her books and tossing the volleyball track suit over her shoulders she waved to Hinata and Kageyama. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Aw, you don't want to stay to watch our practice?" Hinata asked at Stasya. "Our captain and coach wouldn't mind."

"Sorry, unlike you two volleyball freaks, I have an actual life outside of school." Stasya cheekily retorted. "See ya!"

"Rude!" Hinata gasped as he clutched his chest in mock pain.

"You'll live!" Stasya laughed as she headed towards the doors. But before she could even step a foot outside to the hallway, a sudden force knocked her back onto the floor.

"Hey watch it!" An unfamiliar voice cried out. "Can't you see where you're going?"

"You're the one who crashed into me!" Stasya yelled back as she looked at the figure that had crashed into her. "What's your problem?"

The figure that crashed into her had wild spiked dark hair with a small streak of blonde in the front. The teen seem to be same height around Stasya and smirked at the small feat. He looked at Stasya for a second, ready to apologize for the sudden impact, but his eyes widened when he saw the fallen volleyball tracksuit by her side.

"Are you our other manager?!" He cried out, bouncing up and down around Stasya. "Well, what are you still doing in class? Practice will start soon!"

"W-wait, no..I'm n-"

Hinata tried to stop the teen from dragging Stasya but was too late. "Wait Nishinoya-"

"Shy are we? I'll take you!" The teen smiled, swinging Stasya to her feet. "You first-years are always getting lost! Well, it's our duty as your  _senpai_  to help you!" He dragged Stasya despite her protests as well as Hinata's and Kageyama's yells from the classroom. "So when did you join? When did Daichi give you the tracksuit? I've never seen you before so you must have joined recently! Aw man, you should have seen our match with Nekoma! Isn't Kiyoko-san the greatest?"

Stasya could barely utter a "who?" with the teen dragging her along quickly through the hallways. _'I feel like my arms are about to fall off!'_  She cried, clutching the tracksuit tightly in her hand. _'This damn volleyball jersey is a curse!'_  She didn't even know where her bags were, but most likely still in the classroom where he had bumped into her. The only thing she was able to grab before being forcefully dragged was the stupid tracksuit.

"Here we are!" He announced proudly as they finally stopped in front of the gym. He finally released Stasya's arm from his grip and was met with a furious petite white-haired teen.

"Excuse me,  _senpai_." Stasya slowly drawled, emphasizing the last word. "I think you have the wrong person."

"Ah, sorry about that!" The other teen smiled. "I just got so excited about you being our other manager! Not that Kiyoko-san could ever be replaced.. Anyways I'm the great Nishinoya Yuu! You probably heard about me somewhere." He stuck out his hand in greeting, which Stasya glared at.

"No." Stasya said as she frowned at the excited teen in front of her. "I'm leaving and I'll tell you again. You have the wrong person. I never signed up to be manager and probably never will." Stasya rubbed her aching arms and turned around back to the classroom.

"Hey!" A loud voice called out from the gym. Stasya couldn't help but turn around to see what was going on behind her when she heard the unknown voice laughing and walking closer to Nishinoya.

"Hey, hey, hey, Nishinoya, is that  _yuu_?"

Nishinoya barked out a laughter and high-fived the new teen. Stasya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when she glanced at his shaven head and his weird swagger-walk towards the two. The bald teen jammed his hands into his pants and squared up Stasya when he noticed her piercing gaze. "Oh, oh who's this?"

"Your worst nightmare." Stasya bluntly stated, ignoring the two confused stares directed at her. "Listen, I'll tell you what I told Nishinoya here. I just happened to borrow this jersey and now I actually think it's cursed. Anyways, who is this 'Kiyoko-san,' person anyways?"

"A goddess." Nishinoya and the shaven teen drawled. "A beautiful goddess that was placed here..."

"A true beauty..."

Stasya stared at the two teens for a second and quickly gathered her fallen jacket. "Obviously both of you are delusional, goodbye weirdos, and please wipe off the drool coming off of your mouths. It's disgusting..."

"Volkov!"

She turned around to find Hinata and Kageyama running towards the three, with her bag in their hands. "We finally caught up to you!"

"Yeah thanks for the help." Stasya grunted as she rolled her eyes at Kageyama. "You guys JUST came in time..."

"Hey Tanaka-senpai!" Hinata greeted the shaven-haired teen. "Why are you out here? Don't we have practice?"

A new voice called out from the gym before Tanaka could reply back to Hinata's question. "And you better hurry!" The voice was soft and kind but it added a little tease at the end. "Or else Daichi will get mad and make you guys run an extra lap!~"

"Ack, we really better hurry!" Nishinoya and Tanaka gasped. They grabbed Hinata's and Kageyama's arms, which led them to drag Stasya as well. She gave up wasting her breath and was dragged along. _'This is my fate now…_ ' The four quickly announced that they had to change and dropped Stasya into someone's out stretched arms.

"And who's this?" Stasya looked up to a tall dark-haired teen who had a kind smile and also wore the volleyball jersey. She had been literally thrown into his arms and quickly smiled sheepishly. "Did those four bother you?"

"All day yesterday and today, actually." Stasya mumbled. "Sorry, that was rude, Stasya Volkov here. Actually, I was on my way to the Foothill store to drop off this volleyball jersey I borrowed."

"Daichi, who's that?" The same kind voice Stasya heard earlier came around to watch Daichi and Stasya. He greeted Stasya with a warm smile and held out his hand in greeting. "Sugawara here, but you can just call me Suga. This here is Daichi, but did I just hear that our volleyball team was causing you trouble?"

Stasya shook her head and smiled at the two's kind greetings. "I was just kidding. I had fun with their antics. Oh, while I'm here I should give you these." Stasya dug around her bag and grabbed a small container. "This here is some bars I made last night. Just make sure to drink lots of water before!"

Suga and Daichi looked at each other for a second and laughed out loud together. Stasya watched with red cheeks and pouted at their figures.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that we've never had this situation before!" Suga gasped. "By any chance were you the one who made those meat buns at the Foothill store?"

Stasya nodded and Suga seemed to smile even harder. "We didn't properly thank you last time so why don't you just wait here until everyone arrives so we can thank you?"

"That's not really necessary..."

"Nonsense! Here, let me grab your bags for you. You can just sit down at the bench there and wait for the rest of the team to change." Suga flashed another gentle smile to Stasya and grabbed her bags. "Our coach wanted to thank you too!"

Stasya was then led towards the bench by Suga and was handed a water bottle. "It can get a bit hot in this gym." He explained when she gave Suga a confused expression. "Anyways, it shouldn't be too long before everyone arrives."

Soon Hinata's loud voice echoed into the gym when he and the others walked in. "And then Kenma tossed the ball into the air like,  _whoosh_ , and then the captain spiked it with,  _ka-bam_! So I texted him and he said that he would toss to me next time we meet so I can  _ka-bam_ it too!"

"Kenma?" Stasya asked the overly excited teen. "Is he one of the players here?"

"Nope! He's the setter for the volleyball team at Nekoma High in Tokyo." Hinata quickly explained. "We recently had a practice match with them and he's super smart with his tosses, and even managed to trick Tsukishima! He was so cool with his tosses like  _swoosh_  and  _fwamm-_  "

"Can I have a map to that sentence?" Another voice filled the gym and Stasya glanced at the newcomer. She recognized the lanky tall blonde that had been talking to Hinata and Kageyama during lunch break the other day. "Seriously, how can anyone understand what you're trying to say?"

"Ugh it's  _Stingy_ shima.." Hinata grumbled as he eyed the tall blonde. "Why are you so rude?"

"Well, that's Tsukki for you!" The freckled teen next to the blonde answered as he snickered at Hinata's dejected mood.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsukki!"

Suga laughed at Stasya's tired expression and introduced her to the newcomers. "The one with permanent frown is Tsukishima Kei and the only who can control him is Yamaguchi Tadashi. And this here is Stasya Volkov, the one who made those meat buns the other day! Come on guys, say hello to her!"

Tsukishima turned his head and sighed loudly. "Man, meeting new people is such a pain. I never know what to say."

"Just be yourself! Say something nice!" Yamaguchi pointed out to the blonde.

"Which one? I can't do both."

"Jeez Tsukishima!" Hinata yelled as he threw his arms in the air. "Why are you always like this?!"

"Hey hey, no need to fight!" The shaven teen now screamed as he made his way to the group. "I'm Ryunosuke Tanaka, but just call me Tanaka- _senpai_!"

"I rather not.." Stasya mumbled as she unconsciously took a step back from Tanaka's enthusiasm. "So Suga, is that everyone on the volleyball team?"

"Ah, not yet. We're just waiting for a couple of more people." Suga replied. "Sorry, you must be overwhelmed with their excitement.."

"Eh, I've dealt with worse."

"Why are you just standing around?" Another voice filled the gym, but it grabbed everyone's attention with its' harsh bark. "10 laps right now!"

Suga flashed Stasya an apologetic smile before signaling to the others that they should start their laps. "That's our coach! Don't worry he won't bite!"

Stasya raised an eyebrow at Suga's statement but nonetheless introduced herself to the team's coach as she made her way to the figure. She noted that his hair was bleached and had several piercings on his ears.  _'Cool...'_

"Coach! She's the talented cook that made us the meat buns!" Suga's voice rang from across the gym when he noticed that the two were making no notion of introducing each other. "Remember?"

"Ah!" The coach gasped. "Name's Ukai Keishin. Thanks for those meatbuns from before, but how were you able to convince my mother to sell those meat buns?"

"Mother?" Stasya asked as she cocked her head. "Oh! You're THE Ukai Keishin! Sakanoshita's un-married brat!"

Silence filled the gym as Stasya's words processed through everyone's mind. Tanaka's laughter first broke the silence and soon everyone was snickering at Ukai's reddening face.

"You're the brat here!" He screeched as he jabbed the top of Stasy'a head. "What do you mean?!"

Stasya tried prying herself out of Ukai's grasp but had no chance against the iron grip of the fuming coach. "I'm sorry! But when I work part-time there, Sakanoshita always complains about you and how you'll never give her grandchildren if you just stay home and not have a girlfr-"

"Shut up!" Ukai roared as his face burned from embarrassment. "Why is that woman talking about my personal life to some brat?!"

"And you think I have a choice?! All she does is complain about you when I'm on my break!"

"What did you say?!"

"Ukai-kun?" Another voice filled the gym, halting both Ukai and Stasya wresting match. "What's going on? Who's this?"

Stasya turned around to the doors to see another male in a green tracksuit with messy black hair and was fumbling with a book in his arms. "I have the roster for tomorrow's matches..."

Ukai finally released his grasp from Stasya's shirt causing her to fall on her back on the floor. Ukai turned his full attention to the other male as he grabbed the clipboard from his hands. "Thanks Takeda-sensei."

Stasya grumbled out a couple of  _clever_  words as she picked herself up from the floor and waved away the teacher's hand when he offered it to help pull her up. "If anything, he should be the one helping me up." She growled as she glared at Ukai.

_What was his problem?_


End file.
